


7.09.20 a bernkastel, from Germany's perspective

by depresane



Series: Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [3]
Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anthropomorphic, Enemies to Friends, Free Verse, Mentioned violence, Post-War, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Series: Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914001





	7.09.20 a bernkastel, from Germany's perspective

How can I make us equal again?  
Should I kneel and kiss your hands?

How can I make us equal again?  
Should I wait for you to slap me?

Regardless, I cannot make us equal  
if you keep comparing your successes with mine


End file.
